Adventure Unexpected
by Uzumaki Lavender
Summary: Sakura,Ino,Hinata,Tenten,dan Temari menemukan sebuah portal ajaib yang membawa mereka ke suatu tempat. Mereka pun mulai mencari petunjuk dan melewati segala rintangan yang ada di tempat tersebut yang dibantu oleh Sasuke,Sai,Naruto,Neji,dan Shikamaru. Akankah mereka bisa kembali?


~Adventure Unexpected~

Warning : AU,OOC,Typo,Gaje,dll  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship,Adventure,Mystery.

Don't like don't read!

Summary : Sakura,Ino,Hinata,Tenten,dan Temari menemukan sebuah portal ajaib yang membawa mereka ke suatu tempat yang asing bagi mereka. Mengapa Sasuke,Sai,Naruto,Neji dan Shikamaru juga ikut ke tempat asing itu?Akankah mereka bisa kembali?

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) 

Happy Reading

.

.

.

oOo~Adventure Unexpected~oOo

Chapter 1

Angin berhembus sangat kencang disertai awan yang perlahan menggelap,matahari yang awalnya bersinar terang kini telah diganti oleh awan mendung yang menandakan hujan akan segera turun. Di tengah angin yang sangat kencang di Kota Konoha,terlihat lima gadis sedang berjalan dengan mantel tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Ya,kelima gadis itu berjalan menuju sekolah mereka yang bernama Konoha High School yang biasa disebut KHS,sekolah yang sangat terkenal di Kota Konoha karena fasilitas yang lengkap,bukan sembarang orang yang bisa bersekolah di sana karena harus mempunyai otak yang diatas rata-rata. Kebanyakkan siswa-siswi yang bersekolah di sini adalah orang yang kaya,cantik dan pintar. Penerimaan murid baru di sekolah ini pun akan diseleksi oleh kepala sekolah KHS beserta para guru,jika mereka lolos mereka akan diterima,jika tidak mereka akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kepala sekolah KHS meskipun ia terkenal maupun kaya.

Kelima gadis ini lolos seleksi di antara sekian banyaknya siswa yang lain,kepintaran mereka pun di atas rata-rata dan mereka juga berasal dari klan yang terkenal seperti klan Haruno,Yamanaka,Hyuga,Sabaku,dan Ibuki. Ya,kelima gadis inilah yang menyandang klan terkenal tersebut. Mereka adalah :

no Temari  
Gadis yang tomboy,cerdas,ceria,dan cantik. Umur 17 tahun,mempunyai dua adik laki-laki bernama Sabaku no Kankuro dan Sabaku no Gaara. Hobi menulis cerita,pernah mengikuti olimpiade Matematika.

Hinata  
Gadis yang pemalu,pintar,lemah lembut,polos dan imut. Umur 16 tahun,memiliki satu adik perempuan yang bernama Hyuga Hanabi, Hobi membaca novel,pernah mengikuti Lomba Mata Pelajaran. Ia juga memiliki kakak sepupu yang sangat dekat dengannya yang bernama Hyuga Neji.

Tenten  
Gadis yang tomboy,pintar,dan cantik. Umur 16 tahun. Hobi berlatih karate,pernah mengikuti lomba karate antar sekolah.

Sakura  
Gadis yang ceria,pintar,dan imut. Umur 16 tahun,mempunyai kakak laki-laki yang bernama Haruno Sasori. Hobi berenang,pernah mengikuti lomba berenang antar sekolah.

Ino  
Gadis yang ceria,pintar,dan cantik. Umur 16 tahun Hobi berbelanja,pernah mengikuti lomba mengarang cerita antar sekolah.

Tak lama kemudian kelima gadis ini pun sampai di kelas mereka,menuju ke bangku masing-masing,dan mulai mengobrol sambil menunggu bel berbunyi.  
Di lain sisi lain kelima remaja laki-laki sedang membicarakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah pulang dari sekolah,dan mereka memutuskan akan bermain game center yang ada di mall Konoha. Siapa mereka? Mereka adalah :

Shikamaru  
Cowok yang malas tetapi pintar,memiliki IQ 200,selalu peringkat pertama,pernah mengikuti olimpiade Matematika,Kimia,dan Biologi. Hobi tidur dan melihat awan. Umur 16 tahun.

Naruto  
Cowok yang ceria,ramah,murah senyum,dan pintar. Pernah mengikuti lomba karate antar kota. Hobi suka bermain game. Umur 16 tahun.

Neji  
Cowok yang dingin,dan pintar,memiliki adik sepupu yang dekat dengannya bernama Hyuga Hinata dan Hyuga Hanabi,pernah mengikuti lomba karate antar sekolah. Hobi membaca buku. Umur 16 tahun.

Sasuke  
Cowok yang dingin dan pintar,mempunyai satu kakak laki-laki bernama Uchiha Itachi,pernah mengikuti lomba mata pelajaran Biologi dan Fisika antar sekolah. Hobi mendengar musik. Umur 16 tahun.

Sai  
Cowok yang suka tersenyum,dan ramah. Hobi menggambar dan melukis,pernah mengikuti lomba melukis antar 16 tahun.

Teeet…teeet…teeet

Terdengarlah bel masuk berbunyi,para siswa yang tadinya di luar sekarang telah masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing.  
Seorang guru yang mengajar di kelas 3-3 dan di kelas lainnya pun melangkah masuk ke kelas untuk mengajar pelajaran yang sesuai dengan jadwalnya masing-masing,salah satunya adalah guru yang mengajar Biologi di kelas 3-3,guru itu berparas cantik,rambut yang berwarna coklat ikal dengan mata yang berwarna merah ruby yang bernama Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Baiklah anak-anak buka halaman 96 kita akan mempelajari tentang bla bla bla bla…"Jelas Kurenai kepada murid-muridnya.

.

.

Teeet…teeet…teeet

Bel pulang berbunyi disambut dengan teriakan senang semua siswa yang ada di dalam kelas 3-3 maupun di kelas lain. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar ke gerbang sekolah dan mereka buru-buru untuk pulang ke rumah karena sepertinya hari akan turun hujan yang disambut oleh petir yang sudah menyambar disertai angin yang kencang. Ada yang berjalan kaki,dan ada yang di jemput. Kelima gadis ini mungkin akan singgah ke suatu tempat,mereka berjalan kaki bersama-sama karena mereka sepakat tidak dijemput oleh supir mereka dan jika tidak hujan mereka akan ke mall Konoha untuk cuci mata kata mereka. Tetapi mungkin mereka tidak akan jadi ke mall Konoha dikarenakan hujan yang turun tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya mau hujan nih teman-teman! Mungkin kita nggak jadi ke mall!"ujar Ino kepada sahabat-sahabatnya sambil melihat langit yang sudah mulai menggelap.  
"Hmm iya,kita tunda dulu ke mall hari ini menjadi besok saja. Bagaimana?"ujar Sakura sambil melihat kearah sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hm,baiklah besok saja ke mall nya!"ucap mereka bersamaan.  
"Emm,btw teman-teman itu apa ya?"tanya Tenten kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.  
"Eh?D-Dimana Tenten?"tanya Hinata sambil melihat Tenten.  
"Ehm itu yang di semak-semak,lihat yuk,aku penasaran!"ujar Tenten sambil berjalan kearah semak-semak,yang diikuti sahabat-sahabatnya dari belakang.

Tenten dan yang lainnya terus berjalan mendekati semak-semak tersebut dan sampailah mereka. Dan ternyata mereka menemukan benda yang asing.  
"Apa ini?!"Heran Tenten sambil mengambil benda yang ada di balik semak-semak tersebut.  
"Wahh,Ini lucu sekali!"Ujar Ino sambil mengambil benda itu dari tangan Tenten.

"T-Temari apa kau tau b-benda apa itu?!"Tanya Hinata kepada Temari sambil menunjuk benda yang ada di tangan Ino sekarang.  
"Ya,tentu saja!" Jawab Temari yang disertai tatapan kebingungan dari teman-temannya.  
"Eh?Jadi Temari tau apa ini?Um kalau boleh bisa kau jelaskan?!"Tanya Sakura kepada Temari sambil menunjuk benda yang ada di tangan Ino.  
"Ya,tentu saja!"Seru Temari sambil tersenyum.  
"Baiklah,sebelumnya Ino! Tenten! Berhenti merebutkan benda itu! Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu tentang benda yang sedang kalian berdua pegang! Jadi tolong dengarkan baik-baik!"Ujar Temari dengan wajah yang serius.  
"Eh?Iya Temari!"Ucap mereka berdua sambil memberikan benda itu kepada Temari.  
"Ekhm,baiklah minggu yang lalu aku ke perpustakaan sekolah dan aku menemukan buku tentang penjelasan tentang benda ini,benda ini disebut portal ajaib yang bisa membawa kita ke suatu tempat yang kita inginkan,tapi kalian harus berhati-hati jika kalian memecahkan portal ini,maka siapa saja yang berada di dekat portal ini akan ikut terbawa bersama ke tempat asing tersebut. Jalan satu-satunya untuk keluar adalah mencari lima kertas yang mengantarkan kita untuk mengambil kertas yang lainnya dengan cara membaca kertas yang ditemukan. Jika sudah mengumpulkan lima kertas itu maka bacalah perintah yang ada di kertas itu dan ikutilah sesuai perintah di kertas itu. Oh ya satu lagi kita bisa menghindar agar kita tidak ke tempat asing itu dalam radius 2 km sebelum dikirim oleh portal ajaib ini." jelas Temari kepada sahabat-sahabatnya dan memberikan portal itu kepada Tenten.

Semuanya diam setelah Temari menjelaskan tentang portal ajaib itu,sampai pada akhirnya Sakura pun bicara,tetapi tiba-tiba-  
"Hmm,begitu ya! Kalau begitu-  
Zrasshh  
hujan turun dengan derasnya,mereka pun mencari tempat berteduh terdekat.

"Hujan,teman-teman ayo berteduh kalau baju kalian tidak mau basah!"sambung Sakura kepada sahabat-sahabatnya sambil berlari.  
"Berteduh di mana?!"Tanya Ino yang sedang berlari menyusul teman-teman yang sudah di depannya.  
"Eh? Di sana ada halte bus! Berteduh di sana saja!"ujar Tenten kepada teman-temannya.  
"Ya,a-ayo!"ajak Hinata  
"Huft,hampir saja kehujanan! Eh? Kenapa kalian juga di sini?!"Tanya Temari kepada rombongan laki-laki di sampingnya yaitu Shikamaru,Naruto,Neji,Sasuke,dan Sai.  
"Oh,kami juga berteduh di sini! Habisnya tidak ada tempat berteduh selain di halte bis ini!"jelas Sai mewakili teman-temannya.  
"Oh,begitu."ujar Temari.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat tersebut,keadaan pun menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara satu pun,mereka hanya diam sambil menunggu hujan berhenti,bahkan Naruto yang biasanya berisik pun ikut diam. Rambut mereka berterbangan dikarenakan ulah angin yang lumayan kencang. Tidak ada satupun kendaraan maupun orang yang berlalu-lalang atau sekedar untuk berteduh di halte bus itu,hanya sepuluh remaja inilah yang ada. Dingin yang dirasakan sepuluh orang remaja yang ada di halte bis tersebut,sampai pada akhirnya keheningan ini pun tiba-tiba saja hilang dikarenakan teriakkan dari Tenten,salah satu gadis di halte ini dan disusul oleh teriakkan sahabat-sahabat Tenten yang lain.  
Kenapa Tenten dan sahabatnya itu berteriak? Oh ternyata portal itu pecah? Kenapa bisa?

Yah,itu dikarenakan orang yang berlari di tengah deras nya hujan menabrak Tenten dan portal yang di pegang Tenten pun jatuh dan pecah.  
Bagaimana dengan orang yang menabrak Tenten? Hhh orang itu terus berlari tanpa ada niat berhenti ataupun meminta maaf kepada Tenten yang sedang syok karena portal ajaib itu pecah.  
"Hey,apa-apaan kau!"Teriak Temari kepada orang yang menabrak Tenten tadi dan tentu saja tidak dipedulikan oleh orang tersebut.  
"B-Bagaimana ini portalnya pecah!" gumam Tenten yang masih syok.  
"S-Sudahlah Tenten tidak apa-apa kok!" Ujar Hinata yang berusaha menenangkan Tenten dangan memeluknya.  
"Ugh orang itu,main tabrak saja tidak meminta maaf lagi,portalnya kan jadi pecah. Sial." geram Temari kepada orang yang menabrak Tenten tadi.  
"O-Oi ada apa ini? Kenapa Tenten sangat ketakutan hanya karena portal itu pecah ?" Tanya Naruto yang sangat penasaran.  
"I-itu k-karena itu sangat berbahaya karena portal itulah yang akan membawa kita s-semua ke suatu t-tempat yang asing N-Naruto-kun." Jelas Hinata kepada Naruto yang kebingungan.  
"Apaaa? J-Jadi kita s-semua akan di bawa ke tempat asing oleh portal itu? Oh tidak!" Ujar Naruto.  
"Apakah itu benar? Bagaimana cara keluar dari tempat itu?" ujar Sasuke to the point.  
"Iya,Sasuke-kun! Siapa pun yang dekat dengan portal ajaib yang pecah akan membawa orang yang ada disekitarnya kecuali dalam radius 2km. Jika mau keluar dari tempat asing itu,kita harus mengumpulkan lima kertas." jelas Sakura.  
"Bagaimana cara menemukan kelima kertas itu?!" Tanya Sai dengan polosnya.  
"Entahlah,tapi kumohon pada kalian jangan tinggalkan kami di sini berlima karena kami sangat takut dengan dunia yang ada di portal itu,apalagi kami semua ini cewek. Jadi,kumohon kalian jangan lari dan ikutlah bersama kami mencari lima kertas itu supaya bisa keluar. Kumohon." jawab Ino dengan suara yang lirih dan hampir menangis.  
"Aku sih mau saja. T-Tapi masa cuma aku sendiri?! Kalian memohon saja kepada teman-temanku ini supaya mereka mau ikut, aku suka berpetualang apalagi kalau ramai-ramai pasti seru. Nah,supaya ramai mereka juga ikut ya!" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.  
"Baiklah, Sai,Shikamaru,Sasuke,Neji dan juga Naruto ikut kami yah?!" jawab Tenten sambil memasang puppy eyes nya,dan diikuti juga dengan Sakura,Ino,Hinata,dan Temari.  
"Bagaimana? Ayolah mau ya?ya?ya?" ujar Sakura kepada Sasuke dkk.  
"Hn." jawab Sasuke dan Neji.  
"Yosh." Jawab Naruto  
"Ya,baiklah mungkin berpetualang itu seru!" jawab Sai dengan senyumnya.  
"Merepotkan." Jawab Shikamaru.  
"J-Jadi kalian m-mau ikut?" Tanya Hinata yang bingung akan jawaban dari mereka.  
"Ya,tentu saja." Jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya disertai anggukkan kepala dari Naruto dkk.  
"Yokatta,kalau begitu-eh? Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku serasa terseret ke belakang? Teman-teman k-kenapa ini gelap sekali?" Tanya Temari bertubi-tubi.

BRUK...mereka pun terjatuh ke dalam salju yang banyak dan untunglah karena di tempat itu sedang musim salju,mereka jatuh mungkin tidak terasa sakit.  
"Ugh…dimana ini kenapa dingin sekali?"gumam Sakura yang sedang perlahan membuka matanya yang sebelumnya tertutup. Teman-teman Sakura yang yang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura. Dan bertanya-tanya seperti Sakura.  
Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya dan pertama yang ia lihat adalah salju. Kemudian dia melihat sekeliling nya. Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya,mereka melihat satu sama lain seakan-akan bertanya dengan pandangan mata. Sasuke dkk juga sama seperti Sakura dkk. Hening seketika dan Hinata pun angkat suara.  
"D-Dingin sekali,a-apa kalian tidak kedinginan teman-teman?" tanya Hinata yang sedang menggosok telapak tangannya satu sama lain.  
"Eh? Iya aku juga kedinginan. Ayo semuanya kita cari tempat berteduh!" ujar Sakura sambil berdiri dan membersihkan salju yang ada di bahu dan rambut pinknya,diikuti dengan yang lainnya.  
"Hey,teman-teman tunggu dulu,ada selembar kertas di sini. Lihat ada tulisannya juga! Apa ini salah satu kertas dari kelima kertas lainnya?" ujar Tenten sambil menatap satu per satu teman-temannya.  
"Mungkin saja! Tapi aku juga tidak yakin apa itu benar atau tidak,Tenten coba saja kau bacakan siapa tau ada petunjuk dalam tulisan itu!" perintah Neji kepada Tenten.  
"Ya,baiklah di sini tulisannya memakai Bahasa Inggris dan tertulis  
'Follow the instructions in this paper,because these instructions to find you needs are being lost in the city because it's a magical portal in this place no people here except you,so be careful.  
The first look at this home,in this palace there is only one home alone so you might have trouble.  
First came to the house and then go in and you go to the second floor there are five rooms with the door color ect.,you must discuss and choose which door is correct if wrong you will be in danger,as the puzzle must solve!  
'Animals that can fly,the golden colors of the many shows that there is a mysterious place to find a key,look around you who are beautiful plants as well,about the trap will alert you. Do not make a fuss that would interfere with occupants of the house and be careful.

Setelah membaca tulisan tersebut,mereka mulai berjalan beriringan mencari rumah itu,salju yang terus menerus turun membuat mereka kedinginan karena mereka hanya mengenakan mantel dan tidak memakai syal ataupun sarung tangan yang biasa mereka pakai saat salju turun. Mereka tidak tau bahwa bahaya dan petualangan telah menunggu mereka di depan sana dan di rumah itu tentunya. Setelah bermenit-menit mencari tempat tersebut salah satu dari mereka pun melihat sebuah rumah yang kira-kira 20 meter di depan mereka. Mereka berjalan menuju ke rumah itu dan membuka pintu secara pelan.  
"A-Ano i-itu ada rumah,apa itu rumah yang di maksud?" ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk rumah tersebut. Yang lainnya berhenti dari aktifitas mereka yaitu adalah berbicara,mereka berhenti bicara dan melihat rumah yang Hinata maksud adalah benar. Mereka mulai melangkah mendekati rumah tersebut.  
"H-Hallo,apa ada orang di rumah ini?"ujar Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu tersebut.  
" ada jawaban dari dalam rumah. Jadi bagaimana ini?" ujar Naruto sambil menatap satu per satu temannya.  
"Um,t-tapi p-pintunya t-tidak di kunci!" ucap Hinata sambil mendorong sedikit pintu itu.  
"Ya sudah! Masuk saja!"ujar Sai dengan polosnya.  
Duak  
"Ugh sakit Ino!"ujar Sai sambil mengelus kepalanya yang di jitak oleh Ino.  
"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak tau kalau di dalam sana ada bahaya atau tidak eh?"geram Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.  
"Yah,aku kan hanya mengajukan pendapatku saja."ujar Sai.  
Sai dan Ino pun berdebat sampai Neji pun bersuara.  
"Kalian berdua diamlah!"ujar Neji sambil mendeathglare Sai dan Ino yang langsung terdiam.  
"Ya sudah kita masuk saja daripada kita kedinginan disini."ujar Sasuke kepada teman-temannya.  
"Yosh ayo kita masuk."ujar Naruto sambil melangkah kearah pintu,diikuti teman-temannya.  
"Naruto perhatikan jalanmu dan jangan berisik."ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap Naruto malas.  
"Iya iya aku tau."jawab Naruto.  
"Teman-teman kita ke lantai dua,sesuai dengan perintah yang ada di kertas ini!"ujar Temari kepada teman-temannya.  
"Ya."jawab mereka berbarengan.  
Kreet  
Naruto membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan masuklah mereka ke dalam rumah dan mulai berjalan ke lantai dua yang ada di rumah ini. Keadaan rumah ini pun lebih hangat daripada di luar yang sedang turun salju. Dan sampailah mereka di lantai dua setelah menaiki tangga besi yang dilewati mereka dan mereka menemukan lima pintu seperti yang dikatakan kertas tadi,mereka pun mulai memecahkan teka-teki yang tertulis di kertas duduk dilantai yang dilapisi oleh bantal duduk. Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu,mereka pun menemukan jawaban dari teka-teki tersebut.  
"Hey,apa maksud dari 'Animals that can fly,the golden colors of the many shows that there is mysterious to find a key,look around you who are beautiful plants as well,abaut the trap will alert you." tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk tulisan yang dimaksud.

"Entahlah,mungkin hewan yang dimaksud adalah kupu-kupu?" ujar Temari sambil meletakan tangan di dagunya.  
"Oi,Shika bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku benar?"Tanya Temari kepada Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah memecahkan teka-teki itu dari tadi.  
"Merepotkan. Ya benar hewan itu kupu-kupu dan kita harus mencari kupu-kupu yang berwarna mirip dengan emas yaitu warna kuning yang berada di teras lantai dua dan mungkin di tempat kupu-kupu itu ada kunci kamar dari salah satu kamar yang ada di sini."ujar Shika dengan entengnya dan dibalas dengan tatapan tidak percaya semuanya kalau ia bisa memecahkan teka-teki itu dengan mudah.  
"Kenapa kau tidak memberitau kami?"ujar Temari sambil menatap Shikamaru.  
"Kalian tidak bertanya padaku." Ujar Shika dengan entengnya sambil menatap Temari dengan malasnya.

"Ugh kau. Hhh sudahlah ayo ke teras depan."ajak Temari sambil berdiri dari duduknya yang disusul oleh yang lainnya.  
"Itu dia kupu-kupunya."ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk kupu-kupu tersebut.  
"Dan di bawahnya ada kunci."lanjut Tenten sambil mengambil kunci tersebut.  
"Hey,ternyata kupu-kupunya tidak nyata! Lihat,ini seperti kupu-kupu untuk hiasan kan!"ujar Ino sambil menunjuk kupu-kupu yang ada di samping kunci kamar itu.  
"I-Iya dan sepertinya kita harus bergegas ke pintu itu,aku merasakan firasat buruk kalau kita masih disini teman-teman."ujar Hinata dengan cemas.  
"Hm,ya sudah! Ayo,kita ke kamar itu!"ujar Sakura sambil berjalan mendahului teman-temannya yang lain.

.

.  
"Hey,apa kau yakin Shika kalau pintu ini benar?"Tanya Temari yang ragu-ragu akan pintu tersebut  
"Tentu saja! Kalau kau tidak percaya,tidak usah masuk dan tunggu di sini saja sampai besok." Jawab Shikamaru sambil berjalan meninggalkan Temari yang masih di belakangnya.  
"Ugh,baiklah aku percaya." Ujar Temari sambil menyusul Shika yang sudah didepannya.  
"Eh?Teman-teman pintunya yang warna apa?Biru,coklat,hijau,pink,atau hitam?" Tanya Ino sambil menunjuk satu per satu pintu.  
"Yang warna coklat. Lihat,di kunci ini tertulis Brown! Berarti pintunya berwarna coklat yang ada di ujung sana." Ujar Tenten sambil melihat tulisan yang ada di kunci tersebut.  
"Ya,baiklah siapa yang mau masuk duluan? Kau saja Naruto!" perintah Ino kepada Naruto  
"Eeeh?Aku?Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.  
"Ya,kau Naruto! Dan sekarang cepatlah buka pintunya!" perintah Ino sambil memberi kunci tersebut kepada Naruto dan mendorongnya sampai di depan pintu tersebut.  
Glek...  
"B-Baiklah." Ujar Naruto.  
Cklek…Krieeet…Tap…Tap  
Begitulah bunyi yang dihasilkan pintu yang terbuka. Naruto berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan itu di ikuti teman-temannya dari belakang,alangkah terkejutnya mereka,bahwa ruangan itu adalah kamar yang terdapat empat tempat tidur,satu kamar mandi dan dapur disudut ruangan tersebut. Kamar itu terdapat lemari yang berisi senjata-senjata dan perlengkapan yang belum mereka lihat,contoh senjatanya adalah pistol berukuran kecil seperti lipstick,pistol listrik,bom granat seperti gantungan kunci,ransel yang bisa memasukkan barang apapun kedalamnya tetapi tidak terasa berat,sepatu bertenaga kuat untuk menendang,mungkin? Dan masih banyak lain-lainnya.  
"Wah,ini kamar atau kamar nih? Lengkap banget,dan lihat ada banyak makanan di dapur sana." Kagum Ino terhadap kamar tersebut. Begitupun Naruto terlihat kagum dengan senjata-senjata yang keren dan menyerupai benda.  
"Uwah,akhirnya istirahat juga. Tapi di sinikan hanya empat tempat tidur,nah kalian laki-laki tempat tidur nya dua. Jadi,kita sama-sama mendapatkan tempat tidur masing-masing dua." Jelas Sakura kepada semuanya dan dijawab oleh anggukkan mereka.

Mereka pun mulai membagi tempat tidur yang akan mereka gunakan dan hasilnya Temari tidur bersama Hinata dan Tenten. Sakura bersama Ino. Sai bersama Sasuke. Shikamaru tidur bersama Naruto dan Neji. Setelah mereka berbagi tempat satu per satu dari mereka pun membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Setelah mereka membersihkan diri mereka makan malam bersama di ruang makan. Setelah makan mereka pun tidur di tempat yang sudah mereka bagi tadi.  
Keesokan harinya mereka pun bangun dari tidur mereka dan bersiap-siap. Mereka pun memutuskan akan melanjutkan pencarian lima kertas tersebut agar bisa secepatnya keluar dari tempat asing ini. Setelah mereka sarapan mereka membawa perlengkapan yang ada di kamar ini,yaitu sepuluh ransel yang akan mereka bawa masing-masing,pakaian ganti,mantel,syal,sarung tangan,topi rajut,senjata,dan perlengkapan lainnya.  
"Teman-teman apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukan mereka.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu,ayo kita keluar mencari empat kertas lagi!" ujar Naruto. Naruto sudah bersiap membuka pintu tetapi di tahan oleh Neji.  
"Eh? Kenapa Neji?" Tanya Naruto.  
"Tunggu dulu Naruto kita belum membaca petunjuk selajutnya dari kertas itu! Jadi,tunggulah sebentar!" ucap Shikamaru.  
"Eh? Baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Naruto.  
"Tenten,bacakan petunjuk selanjutnya dari kertas itu!" perintah Neji kepada Tenten yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan.  
"Ehm langkah berikutnya tertulis menggunakan bahasa kita  
'Langkah kedua pergi lah dari rumah ini secepatnya dan jangan berisik karena akan membangunkan 'dia' jika kalian membangunkannya maka cepat lah berlari, berhati-hatilah."  
"E-Eh? Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Hinata.  
"Entahlah! Kita ikuti saja petunjuknya dan jangan berisik! Ayo jalan guys!" Jawab Shika sambil berjalan mendahului yang lainnya.  
Mereka pun berjalan keluar rumah tersebut. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Sakura terpeleset karena ia tidak melihat jika ada air yang bececeran didepannya.  
Bruk…Akh  
"Hey Sakura-jidat! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura.  
"Ya. A-Aku tidak apa-apa Ino-pig. Terima kasih." Ujar Sakura sambil menerima uluran tangan Ino untuk membantunya berdiri.  
"Hahahaha Ino-pig." Tawa Sai sambil memegang perutnya dan menunjuk Ino.  
"Heh kau mayat hidup, berhentilah tertawa." Ujar Ino kesal.  
Duak  
"I-Ittai. Kenapa kau menjitakku?" Tanya Sai sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.  
"Habisnya kau tertawa terus sih! Jadi, kujitak saja." Ujar Ino sambil memasang wajah polosnya.  
"Iya, tapi tak perlu menjitakku Dasar Ino-pig." Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.  
"KAU MAYAT HIDUP." Teriak Ino sambil menunjuk Sai.  
"Daripada kau Ino-  
Duk..Duk..Brak…Siiing..Uwaaa  
"A-Apa I-Itu?"

.

Pertengkaran Ino dan Sai pun berhenti dan pintu yang berwarna hitam tiba-tiba hancur dan nampaklah wujud yang disebut 'dia' oleh kertas tersebut. Siapakah dia? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya~

Huwah selesai juga chapter 1…  
Hohoho saya Author baru disini…  
Dan ini juga fic pertamaku #gknanya  
Ehehehe maaf ya bahasa inggrisnya hancur -_-  
Gk pandai bahasa inggris sih #diketawain  
Saya ambil tuh bahasa inggris dari google translate  
Etto para senpai-senpai disini mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya ya…^^  
Para readers maupun senpai-senpai yang ada di sini ataupun yang sudah baca fic saya, saya ucapkan Terima Kasih Banyak…  
Mohon Riview nya ya minna~  
Supaya saya semangat buat fic lanjutannya…  
#ditonjokreaders  
Bye-bye sampai ketemu dilain waktu #dihajar

~Uzumaki Lavender~

Riview Please 


End file.
